This invention relates generally to clothing protectors and, more particularly to a lightweight absorbent garment shield for use in conjunction with the underarm area of a woman's or man's garment in order to prevent the garment from being damaged by perspiration and for avoiding the unsightliness of perspiration stain.
There are various types of clothing shields available to protect the underarm area of clothing from perspiration. Generally these shields are made up of an absorbent material backed by a liner with an adhesive attached to the liner for adhering the shield to the underarm portion of a garment.
These past shields, although generally effective in preventing perspiration damage to the garment, have numerous drawbacks associated therewith. For example, many of the current shields are bulky in design. This bulkiness can cause discomfort to the wearer. In addition, past shields have failed to fit snugly under the garment causing unsightly bulges beneath the garment and therefore, in many instances may be visible therethrough. It is therefore evident that there still exists a need for a more effective garment shield.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an extremely lightweight garment shield.
It is another object of this invention to provide a streamlined and thin garment shield.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a flexible garment shield which is easily contoured to the underarm area of a garment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable garment shield.
It is another object of this invention to provide a garment shield which contains alignment means thereon.